


I'm Sure It Happens To All Alphas

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, References to Drugs, References to Knotting, Semi-Public Sex, although light, unable to knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: “It’s okay.  I’m sure it happens to all alphas at some point,” the omega beside him said which only embarrassed him even more.The thing was that this was not how Louis expected their first time together to play out.  Especially after he’d been fantasizing about it for so long.But let’s jump back to the beginning.or Louis has trouble popping a knot





	I'm Sure It Happens To All Alphas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelarry10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/gifts).



> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Need". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/need/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works).
> 
> This is also for chloehl10 because of the suggested situation I ended up using for this :)
> 
>  
> 
> **I hate that this has to be said but here we go. I do not allow any of my works to be translated or reposted to any platform. This includes, but is not limited to, Wattpad, Tumblr, other AO3 accounts. Reposting and “giving credit” is not an authorized use of my content. Any translations or reposted material will be reported immediately.**

“It’s okay.  I’m sure it happens to all alphas at some point,” the omega beside him said which only embarrassed him even more.  

The thing was that this was not how Louis expected their first time together to play out.  Especially after he’d been fantasizing about it for so long. 

But let’s jump back to the beginning.  

Louis had been pining over Harry Styles since the moment he stumbled into the small music shop Louis worked in and immediately asked if someone could get the powder pink guitar down from the wall for him to play.  Harry had been confident yet also shy, quiet yet loud when given the right setting. Louis had loved him from day one. 

But Harry seemed like such an independent omega and that had intimidated Louis on so many levels.  He’d been brought up to respect omega rights, to reject alpha stereotypes and to be a better person because of it.  It didn’t feel right to assume that Harry was looking for an alpha or that Louis would be his type in the first place.  And if he wasn’t, asking Harry out might make it awkward enough that Harry probably wouldn’t come back into the store and that was something Louis didn’t want to happen.  Harry had such a lovely voice and was such a bright presence to look forward to on what was usually a boring shift full of annoying kids and even adults pounding out chopsticks on the display pianos and handling instruments in ways that made him cringe.  

So instead, he’d befriended the omega and soon they were hanging out after work nearly every day.  Getting high together on Saturday nights and having deep discussions about music became one of Louis’ favourite activities.  They shared their favourite bands and songs with each other, discussed lyrics and composition, everything Louis’ little music geek heart could fawn over.  Louis was definitely in love. 

It was a no-brainer to make the decision to ditch Stan and instead invite Harry to use his extra ticket to the big music festival that he attended every year.  The way Harry’s face had lit up and his eyes had sparkled was all the confirmation he needed to know that it had been the right decision to make. Two whole days of music and two whole nights sharing a tent with the scent of the most amazing omega he’d ever met.  

The way Louis had envisioned the weekend going was a sharp departure from the actual events.  For starters, Louis had never seen England so hot. It was sweltering and so abnormally humid that he felt like he was swimming through the air or maybe it was just the ocean of sweat that seemed to be pouring off his body.  Storms had left the ground muddy and there was a thick dampness to everything, including the brand new tent he’d bought that hadn’t even been set up yet. 

Harry had the sense to pick up a tarp on their drive through the rain so they laid it out in the spot that they’d claimed near a line of trees and hoped it would shield them from waking up soaked through.  The pump for their air mattress decided not to work so Louis was even more thankful for the extra barrier since they’d have to sleep directly on the ground. It wasn’t the most glamourous introduction to what Louis had hoped would be a special weekend.  

Louis watched Harry struggle to set their tent up while he pretended to help and then, once they’d left their duffles and sleeping bags in the corner of their tent, headed out to enjoy the festival that was already in full swing.  The mass of bodies didn’t help the unbearable conditions and soon Louis’ hair was plastered to his face and he’d lost his shirt somewhere along the way. Harry had at some point lost his as well and Louis was hyper aware of the way their sweaty skin stuck together as they were shifted around in the crowd.  

They giggled as they both took hits from joints being passed around and fell against each other as they screamed lyrics until the last encore was over and the crowd started migrating towards the camping areas. They stumbled upon some groups who pulled them in and handed them beers so by the time they made it back to their own tent, they were both in a happy messy state though Louis couldn’t attribute the entirety of his high to substances.  Just the scent of Harry he could pick out around mix of others was enough to plaster a giddy smile on his face. He never wanted it to fade. 

The tent felt like an oven when they bumbled their way inside and, before Louis had even zipped the tent closed behind them, Harry had shed his shorts and was sprawled out naked on top of both sleeping bags while he moaned about the temperature like it was the most ordinary state to be in.  

Louis froze and just stared, unable to remove his eyes from the lengthy body spread out in front of him so close that Harry’s toes were touching his knee.  For the first time since they’d left the car, Harry’s scent was isolated and strong, completely unmasked with all of his bare skin on display. 

“Um.” Louis swallowed, his head too fuzzy to think of a clear response, especially when his eyes had focused on Harry’s dick out for the world to see – if anyone would press their face to the thin material of the tent anyway.  “Um, Harry?” 

Louis knew his voice sounded higher, squeaky even, and he swallowed hard around it.  His eyes were still stuck on Harry’s crotch which didn’t aid his dry mouth though maybe it would if he stared long enough.  His skin looked absolutely delicious. 

Louis swallowed hard again, trying to divert his mind away from all the fantasies he’d spent the last handful of months wanking over.  It was extremely difficult when he was already half hard and his pheromones were leaking out into the humid air and hanging above them like a rain cloud ready to burst at any moment.  There was no way that it went unnoticed by Harry but just maybe, if Louis was lucky, he was too high to care. 

“Are you going to come over and fuck me or what?”  And, okay, maybe it was Louis who was too high to pick up on the cues.  

“What?” his voice squeaked out again.  He would have been more embarrassed if his mind wasn’t already five steps ahead of him and thinking about finally kissing those bowed lips and sinking deep into the slick that he could already smell.  

“That’s why you invited me here, right?” Harry asked and propped himself up on his elbows to look at Louis expectantly.  

“No!?  I mean, yes?  I want to, but I didn’t– that’s not why I invited you,” Louis stammered.  

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for ages and I figured this was finally going to be it.”  Harry rolled his eyes and then tented his knees and let them fall open to give Louis a nice display that immediately had his dick at full attention.  

Louis’ brain finally started working again in real time – not sober time, but real time – and fumbled his way out of his own shorts while he crawled his way up between Harry’s legs.  

“Really?  I’ve been wanting you for so long.”  Louis couldn’t stop the admission but figured now was probably the time to be honest. 

“Yes! You’re so oblivious! I’ve been trying to get you to make a move since I asked you over.  I thought all the shotgunning would have given you some type of hint–”

Harry was cut off by the crash of Louis’ lips against his, unable to stop himself from wasting any more time now that they were on the same page.  Harry’s lips were sweet with a hint of bitter beer that matched Louis’ own but it was the best mixture in the world. It was the remnants of what had been the best day in the worst conditions.  Louis didn’t want to forget any moment of it. 

It was rushed but perfect, their sweaty bodies sticking together yet it only made their scents stronger.  Louis was sure he’d be able to smell Harry on him for days after, it was so intimate. They were both hard and Louis was drawn to the heat between Harry’s legs despite how much he had complained about temperature during the day.  They were both desperate for it. 

“Lou, I want you, please,” Harry moaned from under him, the needy whine slipping into his voice and making Louis crazy.  

“God, yes,” Louis shuffled around until his hips were settled low enough for him to slide through the slick.  “Wanted you for sooo long.” 

“Wait, do you have a condom?” Harry asked breathlessly, lifting his head to meet Louis’ eyes.  

They both just stared at each other for a long moment until Louis cursed under his breath and groaned.  

“No, do you?  I really wasn’t thinking that we’d– I wasn’t planning on taking advantage of you so I didn’t even think to pack any.  Please tell me you did.” 

“No, I figured you’d have them since you’re the alpha here.”  There was a bit of playfulness to Harry’s tone but also a seriousness that said no glove, no love.  

“Okay.  Fuck, okay.  I’ll find one, someone has to have one.”  

Louis scrambled to find and then pull his jean shorts up just enough to shove his hard dick into them, fly still open and barely holding them in place as he stumbled out of the tent in a nearly frantic state.  Condom. Condom. Someone had to have a fucking condom at a music festival. 

“Condom?” he hissed towards one of the tents, moving on swiftly when he got no response.  “Alpha condom? Does anyone have a fucking alpha condom?” 

He poked his head into a tent a few over from theirs that hadn’t been properly shut and got an eyeful of naked ass that he hadn’t been expecting but also was unfazed by.  He had his own ass on display, someone else’s wasn’t exactly shocking at that moment. 

Something hit him in the face and he nearly cheered when he realized it was a foil wrapped knotting condom that had been thrown by one of the forincators.   

“Fuck yeah!  Thanks man!” Louis snatched it up and half ran, half waddled back to his own tent, diving back inside and not even bothering to make sure he had the zipper all the way closed.  

“Did you find one?” Harry asked, propped up on one elbow to look at him while stroking his own dick with his other hand.   It was so hot that Louis could see the sweat droplets creating little rivulets down Harry’s face and a sheen reflected by the odd lighting filtering through the material of the tent. 

Fuck, it was so hot.  What Harry was doing was too, but it was the temperature that was killing him.  

Louis held up the little package and then started to open it, hands not quite as coordinated as they would have been if he wasn’t so anxious to get inside.  

“Thank god.  I almost feel like I’m in heat it’s so fucking hot,” Harry groaned and flopped back down, hand still squeezing and stroking himself.  “So fucking horny, too.” 

“I’ve got you, hang on.”  

Louis finally got the condom open and rolled it onto himself.  It was awkward to be kicking his shorts off his ankles while making sure the base ring was snug below the hinted curve of his knot, but somehow he managed.  

“You almost smell like you’re in heat,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips as their bodies came together again.  The scent wasn’t as sweet as Louis imagined it might be during heat but the sweat and humidity sure made it potent enough.  That, and he could smell how wet Harry was before he even felt it with his fingers. It was definitely mutual, then, no questions.  

“Hurry up, don’t tease,” Harry pleaded and threaded his fingers through Louis’ hair to give it a gentle tug.  

Louis couldn’t argue with that and fisted himself to slide the head of his covered cock through the slick.  It wasn’t the same as it would be without the barrier and he silently mourned the loss of sensation before he began to press in.  The pressure was still amazing and any tent occupants around them surely heard his ecstasy through the entire push. He didn’t stop until his hips were pressed against Harry’s skin and they were both panting and moaning like they couldn’t help themselves.  He couldn’t speak for Harry, but that was definitely the case for Louis. He couldn’t stop his reaction if he tried. The real thing was a million times better than he’d imagined. 

He didn’t stay still for long and soon the slap of wet skin on skin had taken on a loud rhythm that no one around them could ignore.  Their bodies felt so good together yet the stuffy air began to make it hard to breathe. 

Harry’s hand shot out and fumbled around until he somehow was able to partially unzip one of the tent’s windows to let in a light breeze.  It was cooler than the inside temperature but still stifling in its own way that provided little relief. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Louis mumbled when drops of sweat started to splash onto Harry’s face and collar bone, each one making him wince at how unsexy it was.  

Harry’s curls were wet enough to fool anyone into thinking he’d just had a shower and Louis was sure he looked the same.  His fantasies definitely hadn’t included any of that. 

Even though he was used to wearing a condom and even regular sex in air conditioning could make for wet conditions, the latex covering his dick was starting to feel irritatingly uncomfortable.  He gritted his teeth and fought to thrust at an angle to make Harry feel good but it was becoming more difficult to keep himself in the moment. 

“Knot me, please,” Harry seemed to beg and Louis hoped that Harry was on the same page and not wanting it to end because it was terrible.  

“Are you close?” Louis grunted out, biting at his bottom lip to keep up a pace that seemed to show pleasure on Harry’s face.  

“I can be, yeah, almost,” Harry mumbled before Louis felt a hand between their bodies.  

They were too sweaty and sticky for Harry to comfortably jerk himself but just the squeeze of his own fist seemed to be doing the trick.  

“Yeah, right there, yeah!” Harry moaned and let his eyes roll back until they were closed, mouth parted in an expression that seemed to take him somewhere else.  

Fuck, it was so hot to look at.  Louis concentrated, thrusting hard and trying to focus on how good Harry felt around him and then Harry was coming.  

The contraction of muscles felt so good around his dick and he moaned out and gave himself over to the sensation while he watched Harry come all over himself and then go limp to ride it out.  

He chased the feeling, tensing up as he tried to force his own orgasm to come.  His teeth were sunk deep into the meat of his lip and frustrated grunts started to accompany each thrust.  

“Almost… Almost…” Louis thrust with purpose and even squeezed his eyes shut so he didn’t have to see Harry’s expectant eyes watching him.  

“Fuck!!” the frustrated exclamation seemed too loud in the small space as he let his body collapse onto Harry.  

He’d never had so much trouble popping his knot.  It was usually a little too easy for him. 

“You okay?” Harry asked, fingers attempting to brush through his sweat slicked hair.  

“Yeah.  Fuck. It’s too hot or something.”  

Louis propped himself up and tried to change the angle, thrusting short and deep while he occupied his lips with Harry’s in a long dirty kiss.  

He could tell Harry was getting uncomfortable and he groaned.  He rubbed his eyes hard and then pulled out and attempted to jerk himself over the condom to get close.  

“Here,” Harry flipped himself and then positioned himself on all fours.  

The omega’s ass was right in Louis’ face, slick smelling amazing and visibly different from sweat coating the rest of his body.  

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Louis mumbled and pushed himself up, teasing his thumb over Harry’s wet hole before pressing in again.  

It felt even better in the new position and Louis lost himself to the motion.  The glide was amazing and less of their skin was touching to create an uncomfortable drag that had happened before.  

Harry was even moaning again, the hand stroking himself grazing Louis’ balls every few thrusts which added to the sensations.  

“Yeah, Harry.  You feel so amazing, fuck.”  Louis mumbled words and encouragement to both himself and Harry and couldn’t help but notice how perfectly his hands fit on Harry’s hips.  

“So close again Lou,” Harry moaned, his voice soft as if he were too overwhelmed to speak louder.  

“Yeah Harry, come for me,” Louis encouraged, picking up his own pace because he was almost there too.  He could feel his knot swelling and catching on Harry’s rim and it was finally going to happen. He was finally going to knot Harry, about to tie them for the first time.  

Harry started to come first and, though it wasn’t as intense as the first, Louis could still feel it pulse through the omega’s body.  His grip on Harry’s hips tightened and he thrust faster, chasing the feeling that seemed just around the corner. 

He was almost there, almost ready to knot, almost– 

With a frustrated groan, he had to stop.  It had been right there and then it was gone.  

He pulled out and cursed, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead before he grabbed the nearest piece of clothing to wipe the moisture off his face.  

“You can put it in without the condom if you want,” Harry offered timidly but the expression on his face only seemed to be helpful through his shyness.  “As long as you don’t knot me. I’m not on anything.” 

“I don’t know what’s going on.” Louis dragged a frustrated hand over his face and huffed in frustration.  

“I could blow you?” Harry suggested, already crawling over.  

“Yeah, okay.  If you want.” Louis sighed and pulled off the uncomfortable condom, tossing it out of the tent before he leaned back on his elbows.  

“‘Course I do.”   Harry smiled and placed a few kisses over Louis’ sweaty thighs until the salty moisture made him think better of it.  

Louis’ erection had even flagged a bit when Harry gripped him, stroking a few times before giving it an experimental lick.  It should have been one of the best moments of Louis’ life but instead, just made him want to crawl into a hole from embarrassment.  He’d never not been able to pop his knot before and now he was getting his first blow job from Harry out of necessity rather than fun.  

Harry’s mouth was just as soft as it had been against his lips and he moaned and wished Harry’s hair was its usual fluffy mess of curls so he could play with them at the same time.  Instead, Louis was forced to fist the material of their sleeping bags and zero in on the point that he disappeared into Harry’s mouth. 

It felt so amazing but he was no closer to coming than he had been when he’d given up before.  It wasn’t fair to let Harry continue when it felt like there was no end in sight. It had been at least twenty minutes already not even counting his other tries.  

Not only that, but it wasn’t even enjoyable when he was so frustrated and producing so much sweat that his eyes burned with it.  

“Harry, Harry stop,” Louis gently touched his cheek and prompted him to pull off and lift his head.  His dick flopped pathetically to the side in its partially deflated state which only shamed him more.  

“I don’t know why– I mean, this has never happened to me before,” Louis groaned and pressed at his eyes with the heels of his hands.  

“That you can’t– ?” 

“I can’t pop a knot, I don’t know why!” It came out a little harsher than Louis meant and he sighed when Harry shrank away a bit.  “Sorry. It’s not your fault, the opposite, really. I think it’s just too hot or I’m too high or something.” 

“It’s okay.  I’m sure it happens to all alphas at some point.”  

Harry was picking at the seam of one of the sleeping bags and Louis’ face burned red– beyond the flush the temperature had already put there.  

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.  I know how this looks.” Louis flopped himself back and then winced when the ground didn’t give as much as a mattress would.  

“I’m not lying.  I’m sure it happens a lot more than you think.  I don’t even come every time.”

“Can we just stop talking about it?” Louis groaned before reluctantly pulling his boxers back on.  It felt like death to have anything on his skin but it felt more uncomfortable to continue to be naked in front of Harry.  

“I just don’t want you to be upset.”  

Harry’s voice was soft, but he didn’t continue after that.  They both moved around until they were as comfortable as they were going to get in a tent on the hard ground and the silence stretched awkwardly between them.  

“Doesn’t make me want you any less.”  

The comment was whispered in the stuffy air around them but it still bounced around in Louis’ head.  They settled somewhere in his brain and, eventually, a small smile came to his lips. Maybe it wasn’t the perfection he had imagined their first time to be but that was just the way life was.  There would be a next time, though, and next time he would make sure it was amazing. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/175725035397/im-sure-it-happens-to-all-alphas-e-4k-abo-by)


End file.
